Open source ministry:About
MISSION: to provide free, high quality, easy to use ministry resources to anybody serving the local Christian church. MOTTO: take a resource, give a resource, improve a resource. * Wiki title: ... OPENSOURCEMINISTRY *Content language: en Category:English * Username: Wallyman Description What will this wiki be about? What sort of articles will be included? Opensourceministry is basically a Wikipedia for ministry resources. It is primarily a site for FREE HIGH QUALITY EASY TO USE RESOURCES. It will be a place where anybody working in a church setting can find ideas fast to use in their local church in whatever area they serve. It will have sermons, games, Bible studies and curriculum for all ages that will be submitted and edited by you, people who are interested in who are interested in reaching the world for Christ. Categories will be focused under the age categories of Children, Youth, Young Adult and Adult... Sub categories will include sermons, Bible studies, games, skits, object lessons, teaching outlines etc.... This site will be open to any relavant new category that can be used by a local church in it's services and ministries. "The door to excellence is guarded by risk and learning. The keys are faith and courage." - Alan Nelson and Gene Appel Community Who will edit this wiki? Anybody will have access to edit this wiki. Abusers of this privaledge will be banned. Yes, i have a significant network of pastors and volunteers who work with all age groups (children, teenagers and adults). Everyone I have talked to seems interested in the potential of this site. Everyone has the power to help this site, everyone has the power to harm this site. How You Can Help Why this wiki should exist There are many 'free ministry resources' websites, but most of them are confusing to navigate and have tonnes of screaming adds begging for your attention. Google and Wikipedia are so popular because they are simple and easy to use. This wiki will be successful because every church volunteer will be open to a high quality ministry resource that is free, simple and easy to use. Many volunteers and pastors already have years of programming they have created that they will be willing to share. I already have verbal commitments from several of my peers who work in the church. More Information Values of Open Source Ministry Policies and Guidelines SWOT Analysis FAQ How do I make sure people don't use my resources or sermons and get the credit for it? *First, all the history of every page on this site is recorded. Just click the 'history' tab at the top of any page and you can see the entire history of that page, color coded! So you can see who has submitted and who has edited. Second, when you submit a resource, it becomes the property of this community. The power of this site comes from others not just being able to use what you submit, but to improve it. If you want to ensure that you get all the credit for your ideas, then this might not be the sight for you. What if I want to publish some of the materials I have uploaded to this site? What if somebody else publishes my ideas I put on this site and take credit for it? *First, you can trace back on any contribution or edit using page history. Second, you will want to see Copyright Policies Site Map Relevant Links article on crowd sourcing Comments from the community